This invention relates to a counter-flow asphalt plant used to produce a variety of asphalt compositions. However, the present invention could be applicable to non-counter-flow plants as well. More specifically, this invention relates to kits to retrofit, as well as newly constructed counter-flow (and non-counter-flow) asphalt plants with a warm mix asphalt capability.
Several techniques and numerous equipment arrangements for the preparation of warm asphaltic mix, also referred to by the trade as “warm mix” or “WMA”, are known from the prior art. Particularly relevant to the present invention is the use of chemical additives to the normal bitumen binder and the use of complex WMA systems with numerous moving parts, as well as plants which are difficult to retro-fit into existing asphalt plants.